Lost in the Music
by SeraphimBeatz
Summary: 2-shot Puzzleshipping story. Yami Sennen a Average High School boy pretty handsome but he has feelings for a certain friend of his but doesn't know when to finally tell him how he feels. A Certain new person shows up and weirdly. She fixes it all.
1. My Savior, Our Savior

Kaycie: OHAYOU!

Yami: Since when did you start speaking japanese?

Kaycie: I do at random times cause its fun to piss people off -big grin-

Yami: You are a very strange person...

Kaycie: HAI! -salutes-

Yuugi: Yep strange!

Kaycie: -coughs- Anyways. This is a 2-shot Puzzleshi-

Yami: ONLY A 2 SHOT? YOU LAZY BI-!

Kaycie: LIKE I WAS SAYING! This a 2-shot Puzzleshipping chapter. I am in here. I'm the crazy little girl who seems like I should still be in middle school. Though in real life I'm nearly as tall as my 6"1 dad. I WANNA BE SHORT!

Yuugi: ...Why do you wanna be short?

Kaycie: Cause its cute -hearts in eyes- JUST LIKE YOU ARE YUUGI-KUN!

Yuugi: -blushes- Thanks Kaycie-chan...

Yami: Except you get bullied more when your short...

Kaycie: Yami no one messes with me because when I hit someone they said I have the strength of a guy. So don't piss me off or I'm giving you a mid-air chuck norris.

Yami: -shuts up-

Kaycie: NOW That we have that established! I don't own Yugioh! Please do enjoy and don't worry I haven't forgetten about the Thiefshipping story. 

* * *

><p>Hey there, my name is Yami Sennen. I attend Domino High School. This is my first year here, I'm pretty much your average kid. Slightly shorter than most teenagers my age but that's never bother me. Its halfway through the school year. It's a little stressful for me to be here all the time. I'm a loner and I don't like being bother by people. I do have a quite a bit of good friends cause of that. Jounouchi Katsuya, Bright spirited blonde with a great sense of humor and always like a personal bodyguard for his friends. Including me even though I can hold my own in a fight. Then there's Bakura Touzuko. He's the silent but deadly type of guy. We ran into each other and settled are differences with a few punches to the face. We have that relationship where we argue and insult each other and laugh at it later. Then there's Bakura's polar opposite. His brother, Ryou Touzuko. Sweet but still silent , very very shy and also kind of girly looking. Then there's Yuugi Mutou. He strangely looks similar to me that its creepy. Same Tri-colored spiked hair except he doesn't have 3 blonde lightning bolts which I tend to call them sticking out from the rest of the blonde bangs and instead of the crimson tips like I have he has Amethyst tips. He's shorter than me, while my eyes are hard and vicious looking at times. His are wide and angelic looking. He's a pretty one that's for sure.<p>

I was walking through the hallway we nothing on my mind really. It was lunch time and I decided to go my own way to lunch aside from the rest of the people. I just like the quietness. _SLAM! _Something smacked into my chest and I staggered back but something else fell to the ground with a thump.

"Geez that hurt! What the hell was that?" I said without even thinking. I was rubbing my chest and my eyes were closed cause of the pain. I looked down and saw a Girl. She didn't have on the school uniform but in away she did. She had on the Blue Blazer and white dress down shirt like the boys with a black tie loosely tied around her neck. She had a blue skirt like the girls had and the socks and dress shoes like them too. It looked like she decided with her own style of the uniform. I'm not going to lie it suits her well and its creative. I just stared at her still rubbing my chest. She had blonde shiny hair with a ribbon separating the bangs going down on her face to the rest that seemed like it nearly went down to the back of her legs. She was a short one.

She grumbled and that snapped me out of my thoughts. She was rubbing her head. _Good I wasn't the only one hurt_. I offered her a hand to help her up. What happened next surprised me. She smacked my hand away and slowly got up. I could see her in full height and yeah she was a shorty. She had Deep dark blue eyes. Wide too, like Ryou's eyes actually. She dusted herself off and walked past me to where ever the hell she was going. I shrugged it off and continued my own path to the lunchroom. That was a interesting encounter. I wonder if I'll meet her again. 

* * *

><p>I was in the lunchroom sitting with of course my friends. Yuugi ,Jounouchi ,Bakura. Someone was missing. Ryou was. He usually was here with everyone else. The hell was he?<p>

"Yo Bakura, do you know where Ryou is? Doesn't he usually come in with you?" I asked and he looked up at me from a side glance. "He said he was going to go get someone. Didn't say who though. I can trust him not to get beat up on the way here whoever he went to go get would be a better fighter I could put money on that." He said casually. Everyone laughed. Even though it was kind of mean to say Ryou was so weak everyone knew it was true. I looked up to the door where the kids was coming in from the line. It'll be easy to spot that white head little boy anywhere. Soon enough I did. He was talking to someone and it was a girl. She was shorter than him too. Wait, there's only one girl I know that short. It was the girl I ran into this morning. She looked really happy. Her and Ryou was laughing. He walked ahead and gestured her to follow and she did. When they got to the table her smile immediately fell. She sat down next to Ryou.

"Yo Ryou! Whats up man we was worried ya might of gotten jumped or somethin'!" Jounouchi exclaimed in that natural Brooklyn accent of his. Ryou laughed. "Jounouchi-kun I'm fine! I just went to get a new friend of mines." Everyone turned in unison to look at him with suggestive looks including me. We all had smirks on our faces. Ryou looked so confused I thought I was going to lose it and burst out laughing.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Ryou said quietly and started sinking down in his seat. He started blushing too.

"You mean that girl sitting next to you Ryou?" Yuugi said in a slight suggestive tone of voice which was weird but sounded good. So out-of-character for him.

"Hey! I'm sitting right here!" The girl yelled and crossed her arms she had a cute yet authority type voice You could see something white poking at the ends of her mouth. At first I thought it might have been slobber but that just wasn't right. It was her canines. _DAMN! I thought Bakura had some sharp canines!_Apparently everyone else saw it too.

"I thought my canines were sharp but we can see yours clearly without you opening your mouth!" Bakura said in a joking manner but he sounded kind of jealous. Wow that was weird. Rare to hear Bakura sound jealous.

She was surprised at this and growled at him but covered her mouth. We all laughed at that. Ryou finally decided to speak up. "This is Asahina-san you guys. She just transferred here. You guys didn't noticed her in our class?" Everyone looked surprised to see how we didn't notice her but she was slightly shorter than Yuugi and that was saying something. She look 4"11 maybe. Yuugi was about 5"2 and me at 5"7 So yeah it'll be kind of harder to see someone that short. Jounouchi must could read mines cause he took the words right out my mouth.

"She's so short! Of course we didn't see her!" Jounouchi said joking but Asahina-san didn't take it as one she lunged at Jounouchi but Ryou caught her around the waist in sat her down in his lap. Everyone gasped at the sudden movement.

"Asahina-san calm down" He said softly to her quiet close to her ear and she blushed slightly and nodded. Everyone looked at them and they must of hadn't noticed.

"Ryou she's still in your lap." Bakura pointed out casually and Ryou must of realized what he did and his arms was still around her waist. He blushed so hard he looked like a tomato and he set her down next to him.

"Asahina-san I'm so sorry!" Ryou yelled and closed his eyes like he was ready for a blow. It didn't come though. She patted his head and then started rubbing it. "Ryou-kun its okay" She said laughing and Ryou pouted. I started to wonder if Ryou had some crush on her. She stood up though.

"Catch ya guys later I'm going to…uh….Well got stuff to do" She said in a nervous manner. Everyone looked at her like what was she going to do but she walked off. She had some aggressive walk that clearly spoke 'you mess with me and I'll tear you to shreds' that seemed a little off for someone as small as her but it was clearly spoken. She headed down the hallway and It wasn't towards the door and after lunch school ended. So where was she going?

"Lets shadow her! I want to know where she's going and it ain't home" Jounouchi said and we all nodded Ryou followed behind a little cautiously but Bakura fixed that. We arrived at the music room after following her. _Music room? What is she doing her there isn't any Music clubs or anything. _We heard someone lift up something we all stood by the door listening. Then we heard the strokes of a Electric guitar. She was playing it. It sounded like a Rap/Rock song at the beats she was playing and it sounded great. We all resisted the urge to started dancing. But then something happened. It sounded sad like she was feeling sad. I found myself lost in the music. It was amazing and emotional, and then it went back to that Rap/Rock beat like it was the main chorus and it felt like it was vibrating in my head. It was still the Rap/Rock beat but it was still sad. We all leaned in to look in the window of the door. She was moving slightly with the beat of the music. Her hair was bouncing with her it all seemed synchronized. It had gone back to a verse. When it got to the chorus the final time. She started looking happy but sad happy and it looked like she turned to face us. But she wasn't she was lost in the music too. She had a distant look on her face. She was crying but she didn't look she knew it. Her hair started bouncing more she was getting more into it. This chorus was the saddest sounding one. The guitar was louder but sounded distant and it was longer and started getting fast. It was amazing. I would definitely buy that.

She started ending it and I felt my face warm and hot. I was crying. But I wasn't sad. I see, I feel how she feels. She ended it and she sighed and set it down. She held her hand to her face looking slightly surprised. She smiled softly and wiped her tears away. Bakura that asshole opened the door now and we all tumbled in. I turned away from everyone immediately. Didn't want anyone seeing me crying.

Yuugi was crying but no whimpering so was Ryou. Jounouchi surprisingly was as well. Bakura had a sad look and his eyes were glassy he was on the merge on crying. Wow that all got to us. She looked at us angry but when she saw how most of us was crying then her expression softened.

"Why are all of you crying?" She asked innocently. _She knew damn well why we were crying!_Jounouchi looked like he was about to burst into tears. "THE HELL YOU THINK WE CRYING FOR! THAT SONG WAS SO SAD! How do you make a Rap & Rock song sound so sad?" She smiled and laughed. "I play what's on my mind and I love the beat I came up with it but I made it cause of something that happened in the past," she had a sad look on her face. We didn't push her on it though.

Yuugi literally started bouncing and I laughed at that. He was so adorable when he did that. _Wait Adorable? When did I ever call anyone adorable? _Probably music still getting to me. Yuugi said finally after his bouncing fit. "Asahina-san can you play anymore! Please do so I want to hear more!" She looked at him a little surprised but shrugged it off. "Alright." This time she walked over to the piano. _What was she going to play? _"This is going to be a lot longer it might sound a bit weird cause this is really supposed to be a orchestral remix. Hm..Matter of fact." She jumped on the on the drum set and picked up the set and she started drumming away. She was right it did sound like it was orchestral it was a rapid drum beat but you could catch onto the different sounds and she started to sweat. She was brimming with happiness though. It sounding Amazing! It sounded also like 3 songs clashed together so it was hard for her but she did well on her own. Then it sounded like the sond got sad but full of hope. She was really into it her eyes were wide and happy. Then it started getting the point I had to beat along. It sounded sad but happy just epic and it had that whole feel I only got so much time left kind of feel. Yuugi was bouncing everywhere and crying again but it seemed like tears of joy. This was the most disturbing. Bakura was crying and smiling. That was creepy but it fit. He finally looked restful and relaxed. Someone else was looking in I saw them at the corner of my eye. They were crying too. But smiling. Soon the song ended. It was 7 minutes long! She was breathing heavy and sweating. But Yuugi Ryou and Jounouchi started cheering.

"Asahina-san that was amazing! How were you able to keep going! " Ryou yelled he was crying but it looked like he had the expression when you ate something that made you feel like you was in heaven. She shrugged and laughed "Because I was into it myself and I wasn't going to stop you guys was happy and I was too. But it sounds a million times better if it had all the required instruments the Drums was the main one though therefore the hardest. I'm sure you guys noticed it was really a mash-up of about 3 songs that's why drumming is the hardest you have to keep up with the beats of all of them together." Everyone nodded then Jounouchi out of nowhere said "I can play the Electric guitar and Trumpets" Everyone looked at him curiously. Then Yuugi said "I can play the piano." Ryou jumped in of course and said "I can play the violin as well!" Asahina-san looked happy now. "You guys want to hear it at its fullest hm?" The 3 of them nodded frantically and she laughed. "Hears the song right here. Don't worry about guitars it doesn't have any." She gave Yuugi Ryou and Jounouchi the pieces for their parts. "We can put on a little show for these two tomorrow" She said slyly. _What's with that tone of voice? _"Not to be abrupt but can I get you guys names?" She laughed. We all face palmed we've been here the whole time and she hadn't know are names yet. Yuugi decided to do the introducing I was glad I'm horrible at that.

"I'm Yuugi Mutou Nice to meet you! The Blonde next to me is Jounouchi Katsuya he's a little slow in the head but a good guy" Jounouchi started to protest and we all laughed. "The Tall white-haired guy over there is Bakura Touzuko just don't get on his bad side take my word for it." Bakura smirked and chuckled and we all shivered that laugh is bone-chilling. "The one that looks like him is his little brother Ryou Touzuko. He's like me a lot so don't worry about him going crazy on you." Ryou laughed sheepishly. "Then the one that looks scarily like me is Yami Sennen. He's not to talkative." I laughed at that. She looked up at me and smirked and lowered her eye lids. I tilted my head a bit confused. "You mean that's the guy who came crashing into me before lunch earlier." Everyone looked surprised and turned to me. I felt guilty "It wasn't my fault! I didn't see her! Also you weren't the only one who got hurt! You smacking into my chest wasn't very pleasant either!" Everyone smirked at this included her. "I'll just be quiet now." I said feeling suddenly un-confident. "Don't look like that! Here I'll play another song to make it up for you!" She jumped back behind the drum set and gestured Jounouchi over to her. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded and grabbed the electric guitar. Jounouchi started playing. It sounded kind of techno and then she started drumming a bit then stopped and Jounouchi continued then the both started playing together. What surprised me is she started singing for the first time.

"Nai hōhō de, hokanohōhō wa okonaimasu Tobu, notte, don'na tenkō ni oite mo atarashī mono, aoi"

Everyone was surprised I could tell. Her singing voice was really nice and easy. The lyrics I listened but couldn't guess what song this was. But I felt like I was soaring through the sky at a Intense amount of speed I felt happy.

Hoka ni arimasenga teigi dekiru to iu imi de sutorīmu ni kōsoku-ka Anata wa, mohaya jikan o kanjinai koto ga shifuku de, kurīmu no yō ni ukande

I was starting to catch on a bit but not quite but the feeling over flying became stronger and stronger. It was a straight happy and free song I could tell that much.

Migi no jūryoku o kaishite

_Right through Gravity…_

Chikyū ga keikaku shita mono o kaishite chōdo ī

_Just right through what earth planned…_

Migi no jūryoku o kaishite

_Right through Gravity…_

Migi o kaishite, ima, karera wa tokihanata!

_Right through what let them loose…_

I knew what the song was about now and I wanted to hear more and more it sounded amazing…Yep I was addicted to this song. It was great the beat the lyrics the feeling you got. I had the strongest urge to jump out the window now. I wanted to laugh but that would break the concentration of the song. She continued and the beat got better and better I felt strong my confidence brimmed up and I was soaring I wouldn't be surprised if hearts was coming out of me cause of this. The song ended and Jounouchi and Asahina-san breathed really hard. Especially Asahina-san she was singing after all.

"Okay I feel better now" I said in a to cheerful tone for my personality. She smiled and then turned to the side and got a suggestive look. Who was she looking at? "Yami you know Yuugi-kun has been staring at you?" She said in a all to sly way. Yuugi went so stiff it was noticeable to everyone. She started smirking.  
>She walked behind Yuugi and said in his ear "Yuugi-kun you seem tense. I'll help you out." I tilted my head in confusion. She started running to fingers down his back they was both facing me so I could see how red Yuugi turned and how his mouth suddenly opened like something was trying to come out. It looked really, arousing to see him like that. I started feeling warm. I knew I was blushing and wanted to look away but couldn't. She wrapped one arm over his chest and one over his stomach so they were pressed together. I felt a pang of jealously for some reason and I had no Idea why. Yuugi was sweating now and looked nervous her smirk on grew and she started stroking down his chest and then she pressured one spot. Yuugi must of lost self-control because he let out the most sexually arousing moan from that and he was so red it looked like he was turning purple from all the blood in his face. My pants started feeling a little tighter. My eyes widened and I turned away. But then I felt someone's arm slink around me. <em>Oh shit..<em>Asahina-san turned me so Yuugi was looking at me he was still pretty flustered and looked confused.

I was too I looked over my shoulder and she looked up at me and smirked again. I knew what was coming. She ran a finger down my back so lightly. It relaxed yet felt so good and made my back arch and I let out a moan and tried to cover my mouth but she held my arms back. Everyone was looking at me red in the faces. Even Bakura was. This is embarrassing. Yuugi look the most flustered. I looked him in the eyes and…It looked…Lust clouded…Was he getting turned on by this? I had no reason to blame him I was turned on when she did this to him. She must of hit another sensitive spot cause I almost yelled in pleasure but swallowed it down and it sounded like a whimper. My face was completely red I'm sure. Then she let me go and I fell to the ground but threw my hands out so I didn't crash my face. I was panting. That felt really good but embarrassing. I looked up and then I saw her suddenly behind Bakura. Oh this is going to be funny. Bakura must of didn't notice. She grabbed his arms and pinned them around his back and she must of tied them down.

"Asahina what the hell do you think yo-" His sentenced was cut off with a loud moan and that was hysterical to hear the hardcore guy so so relaxed he started blushing hard too and he looked like a tomato cause of his pale skin. He had his eyes squinted and his mouth shut for a second he looked like Ryou the only way you can see the difference is the way the hair looked. She was rubbing the sides of his arms and up his face and his looked like he was going to faint trying not to embarrassed his self. Then she leaned down and bit his neck and her teeth penetrated it. But she pulled back and then Bakura let loose and moaned so loud I thought the Teachers might barge in. Ryou was just stunned and look like he was going to have a nosebleed. Bakura was panting but looked at ease. She untied him but he didn't attack her he was to relaxed. Jounouchi must of hid, so did Ryou. She started chuckling and it sounded similar to Bakura's but scarier since it was a little small girl doing it.

I finally stood up and I shook Yuugi since he seemed still in a daze. He still didn't snap back to reality I was about to shake him again but he still had that lust look in his eyes and he was leaning forward towards me. What was he doing? I was about to say something but I felt something soft against my lips. He had kissed me….and it feels fucking good too. I kissed back I didn't have time to stop myself. I could feel the heat of him. He smelled so good. Like cinnamon. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his arms around my neck. I always felt a certain attachment to him I used my Feeling to always be alone so I didn't have to deal with questions but I couldn't stop myself this time. He made the first move and It felt so good to kiss him and I just didn't want to stop so I gladly kissed back. He must of finally snapped back to reality cause he let go of my neck and stumbled back but because my arms was wrapped around his waist he looked like he just leaned back.

"Yami I'm so sorry! I didn't know what came over me! You just..." His sentenced trailed off and he blushed more. I understood what he was trying to say and let him go it was kind of embarrassing after all. We all look really bashful and tried to not let what happen cause to much awkwardness. Even though it sort of did.

"I knew you two had some sort of feelings for each other." We both blushed and looked away shyly. I didn't know Yuugi felt that way but he did always used to stare at me in a weird way but I never really thought anything of it.

"Well I did my matchmaking job for today!" She smiled showing off her teeth and laughed that sounded like 'OHOHOHOHO!' It was hysterical and I wanted to laugh but the situation seemed not the way you should be laughing at. So I remained silent and so did Yuugi. But I could tell he was about to laugh his shoulder were shaking up and down.

She walked out the room laughing like that. I knew there was something special about that girl and I'm damn happy I ran into her now I could tell Yuugi about how I actually feel and I knew Yuugi felt the same. I needed to thank her later for her weird matchmaking skills but damn it, it worked.

I picked Yuugi up and started walking out the school with him under my arm he was throwing a fit and telling me to put him down but I didn't want to. We was going to talk about some things and I wasn't going to let it linger in my heart or mind any longer.

It was like Asahina-san was a god. I strong and weird one who came to help people with love issues but a god nethertheless I really had to thank her. 'Asahina-san….Thank you..".

* * *

><p>Kaycie: Okay that was the longest chapter I ever wrote! and I'm damn proud of it...and Someone is making bacon and I'm hungry...-about to ravish kitchen-<p>

Yuugi: -blushes- Yami you sounded like you enjoyed that little massage Asahina-san gave you -looks away and pouts-

Yami: -red like a tomato- You enjoyed it too!

Yuugi: -jumps- I didn't sound as embarassing as you though!

Yami: -silent- Your not going to let me live that down are you...

Yuugi: Not letting Bakura live that down either ^^

Yami: Sometimes I wonder if you really are my sweet little Hikari...

Yuugi: -devilish grin-

Yami: YEP SOMETIMES I WONDER!

Kaycie: Okay back. I hoped you enjoyed the story please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can okay! 3


	2. Dreams of an Absolution

Kaycie: TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY I'M ON A ROLE! -victory dance-

Yami: -anime chibi face- what the hell is that...

Yuugi: I don't know. -facepalms-

Yami: Kaycie doesn't own Yugioh! Or The songs mentioned in this chapter please enjoy! Read through and theres a song gifty at the end!

Kaiba: Trademark.

Yami: Damn Kaiba and his copyright.

* * *

><p>We finally arrived at my apartment and I tossed Yuugi onto the couch my side was aching cause of him rapidly punching it. But I had to bring him here anyways. Yuugi looked confused at the sight. I forgot that he hasn't been at my apartment yet.<p>

"If your wondering where you are, its my apartment" I said casually putting my hands in my pockets. I walked over to the couch and sat down crossed one leg over the other and spread both of my arms out on the back of the couch. Yuugi started blushing again I looked at him by a side glance kind of confused but he turned away nervously. I sighed and finally decided it was time to get to the point.

"Yuugi," I said a little deeper than intended. Damn this baritone voice of mines. He looked up at me shyly and I nearly felt myself lost in the amethyst eyes of his. There was backing down now. My heart started beating so fast and hard it hurt. I felt it pounding against my ribs and I could hear it. I sighed and told myself to suck it up. "I love you." I said softly. Yuugi looked happy and a little scared. No..It was surprised. He looked like he was about to faint. "Yuugi are you okay?" I stretched a little and the lower part of my shirt rose up showing my stomach I got kind of cold from that but I heard Yuugi. It sounded like he choked. I turned to the side and he did, to my knowledge, fainted. I picked him up and shook up. Then I noticed some blood coming from his nose. I wanted to laugh. Just him seeing that little bit made him nosebleed? Oh its going to be fun toying with him. I smirked seductively and he woke up but he saw my smirk and turned blood red in the face again. My smirk only grew knowing that I could get to him this easily and my teeth started to show. I blinked but during the time I did I felt myself being knocked onto the floor. I grunted cause of the sudden pain but then I felt something warm on top of me. I opened one eye. I thought I couldn't believe what I was seeing so I opened both. Yuugi was sitting on my lap. His legs were on the outside of my waist and I could feel his thighs on my waist. He felt so soft like a girl did.

"Y-Yuugi?" I said stammering. I looked up at Yuugi his eye lids were halfway down looking seductive down at me and he had a smirk that showed his teeth. I thought I was looking at my reflection for a second how his smirked seemed like mines and it was a turn on for me. His eyes was clouded with lust like he was holding a lot back. I must have awoken that part in him. That shy personality he had just vanished. I felt my pants getting tight again. _Shit, I don't want to scare him off…._I was surprised yet again he grinded himself up against my member we I was thankful for the person who invented clothes cause If they weren't there something bad might of happened. I moaned without having time to stop myself.

Yuugi leaned down and whispered in my ear "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." My breathing just stopped. I wasn't able to breathe. My mouth was opened with a bit of fear and astonishment. _This is Yuugi right…._"Yuugi?" I said his name again and I was starting to feel weird. I felt a pleasurable sensation coming from my heart. I tried to look at my chest but it was a little hard doing it when I was pinned down. Wait I was pinned? I felt one of Yuugi's hands had both of my wrists pinned above my head. He was a sly one wasn't he?

I looked at my chest and I saw Yuugi stroking it he had lifted my shirt up so he could do it better. He had a real devilish look on his face and I was actually a bit scared. But it felt irresistibly good when he stroked my chest so so lightly it tickled actually but not in the sensation that you wanted to laugh. I started moaning I knew I was red in the face he leaned down and kissed my passionately on my lips I kissed back. I had no will power left. He had caught me 100%. He had poked his tongue out of his mouth and it started poking mines I opened my mouth willingly and we started having a bit of a war and Yuugi won surprisingly. I was running out of breath and he pulled back lightly just so I could get my breath and he said "I love you too." Then he moved his head down to the crook over my neck and start licking it. I started moaning and I had the strongest sensation to yell his name. He started sucking on it and I was starting to feel pleasure throughout my body being shot out from that one spot he was sucking on which was already sensitive do to the licking his did. Then afterwards he pulled away and lick it again then he bit it slightly. I yelled his name out and moaned again. I couldn't believe he was dominating me like this. It was embarrassing to think but of course it was thought. Then I felt the heat of him go away from him but then come back but I couldn't feel the floor. He had picked me up. I was over his shoulder and he was smirking at me seductively. I was really really excited yet worried about what he was planning. Also surprised as hell. He had picked me up like it wasn't nothing.

He brought me to my bedroom and threw me on the bed and took off his shirt.

This was going to be a long night. It was Friday so we didn't have to worry much about anything…

* * *

><p>I went to school on Monday feeling a lot more happy and sociable now. Yuugi had did some…good things Friday night and it wasn't going to be forgotten anytime soon. Oh no it wasn't. I was Greeted by Ryou, Jounouchi , Bakura, and Yuugi. Yuugi seemed his normal self but after he got done smiling he sent me a flash of a seductive smirk and what looked like evil eyes. God that was scary. But it sent a chill up my spine. If you hadn't figured it out. Yuugi pretty much dominated me that night before I had a chance to do anything. That made me lose a bit of pride.<p>

"Yo Yami! Why ya walking all funny?" Jounouchi said with confusion in his voice. I was walki- Oh crap. I much of turned Red cause Yuugi gave me another look I straightened up. "I just slept bad last night that's all" I waved it off dismissively and I good feel a sweatdrop. I looked at Yuugi and he mouthed but didn't speak 'Yeah sure you slept bad'. I was going to fuss at him for doing that.

"Eto, I wonder where Asahina-san is at" Ryou said looking thoughtful everyone else did too wondering where she was. Then we heard someone yell our names. It was Asahina-san "Ryou! Yuugi! Jou!" I pouted how she only said their names "What about me?" I said putting jealously in my voice. She laughed nervously "Ohayou Yami and Bakura-kun!" Bakura just nodded and I waved. Kaycie looked to the side and her face brightened up she literally ran and jumped onto a guy with tanned skin and platinum blonde hair. "MARIK-KUN I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" She exclaimed and her arms was wrapped around his waist his mouth was wide in surprise but in like a smile of happiness. His face was red and eyes wide. "K-KAYCIE-CHAN!" He yelled. I heard Yuugi and Ryou giggling at the side and I started laughing as well. I knew Marik. That exotic Egyptian kid. It seemed like Asahina-san came pretty fond of him.

She started pulling him along with both of her arms wrapped around one of his. He was still blushing and looked nervous you can tell how she was pulling because his head seemed to be yanked forward a bit with every step. She stopped in front of us again. "This is Marik-kun! We've known each other for awhile he's the reason why I transferred here!" She said her voice cheerful she must of haven't run into Marik yesterday. We all nodded in unison. She looked thoughtful and put a finger to her chin. "Eeeeh…Ryou! Yuugi! Jou! Have you guys practiced for the piece we're putting on for Yami and Bakura?" They all nodded. I couldn't wait to hear it. I bet it'll sound amazing. Marik tilted his head in confusion "Piece? Your playing a song for these two? You guys I wouldn't listen it'll make you cry." We all gave bashful expressions then he looked nervous. "You all heard them didn't you" We all nodded in unison.

"Oh! Marik-kun! Listen to us play! You'll like it I promise!" Asahina-san exclaimed still brimming in happiness. "Of course, when haven't I liked your music?" She just turned happier. We all walked into school and she was still clinging onto Marik who looked embarrassed. He whispered something to her and she pouted then let go. He must of told her how embarrassing it looked to have a girl clinging to him like that. Plus a lot of girls would get jealous Marik was kind of popular amongst the girls.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime came and we all sat at the table we usually do but this time Marik joined us and sat next to Asahina-san. I face palmed and forgot I made a mental note to thank her. That note must of gotten flushed away with the thousand of other notes I made. I nudged her slightly. She looked up at me confused. She was doing her homework. <em>Getting it done so you don't have to do it at home. Smart.<em>I leaned down so she could hear me. "Thanks Asahina-san for your little weird matchmaking skills. It got a load off my chest." She smiled suggestively and I wondered what she was thinking then she responded back "So what happened afterwards? I saw you two go into a building on Friday." I blushed "Uhm, we talked and stuff." She just smirked and I realized my mistake. "And stuff….I can guess what happened. I guess that explains your strange walk," she sighed and whispered in my ear. "and here I thought you would be the dominate one." I choked on my own breath. I wasn't going to live this down. Ooooh Next time I'm making sure Yuugi doesn't get the upperhand.

"Done!" Asahina-san exclaimed. Everyone but me tilted at her in confusion she looked back at them dumbfounded then realized what they didn't know. "Done with my homework!" She held up her book and they all just sighed. She jumped up and started walking off literally bouncing. "Yuugi! Ryou! Jounouchi! Come on lets go!" They all nodded and got up. Me Bakura and Marik followed.

Once we reached the Music room Jounouchi picked up a trumpet Yuugi sat at the piano and he looked really happy. Ryou picked up the violin and prepared to playing it. Asahina-san sat behind the drum set and she signaled a silent one, two,three, go! Then they started playing. Well she wasn't Yuugi Ryou and Jounouchi was. Then Ryou just played by himself for awhile. He looked so much more relaxed. Then Yuugi started playing. He had this solemn looking on his face. So peaceful. Then Jounouchi started playing his trumpet then finally Asahina-san started drumming. It was the same song. But like she said it was a Million times better! So sad so happy so full of hope! I felt my face warm and wet I knew I was crying I didn't care. The song continued and then this was the part I couldn't help but start beating but I thought I was going to be in the hospital because of how lost I was in the sudden beat. Jounouchi Trumpet was long and loud. Asahina-san's drum beating was steady and at a steady tempo Her head swaying with the steady beat of this part and Ryou's violin Strokes was really long and Yuugi was playing the piano slowly and looked happy and had a smile on his face he was crying but happy. It was so amazing. We we're both lost in the music. Within the beat ….I found him. He was in his own world all of us was. Happy with ourselves and even though we we're lost we found ourselves and a peaceful place.

I never regretted meeting this girl. She helped me find my Love and solitude. I could be this one's friend for sure. The song ended and we all cheered and laughed cause of all of us crying. It was such a relaxing atmosphere. It was nice to know I had friends. I had close friends. Everyone was happy. I knew I never was going to lose them. Even after High School. I could see us as a little messed up Family. That was funny but true. We felt so comfortable around each other. I hoped and praised to god if there was one that no one would interfere with us and let us be happy.

* * *

><p>Hey, I'm Yami Sennen. High School Kid. Graduating from Domino High with my Friends. Jounouchi Katsuya. Ryou Touzuko. Bakura Touzuko. Marik Ishtar. And of course that crazy little chick that smacked into my chest. Kaycie Asahina. We all had the time of our lives during High school we ignored everyone else so social problems wasn't a issue we had each other so the rest of world could go to hell. You might of noticed I didn't mentioned someone. Yuugi Mutou. He isn't my friend. He's my lover. I could not forget my friends because if it wasn't for them I wouldn't meet Yuugi. I called him my Hikari since it seemed that way. We was all walking in the park after graduation. Kaycie was in the middle of all of us with a solemn look on her face that looked sad and happy. I was standing next to her. Jounouchi on the other side. Yuugi next to me Bakura was next to Jounouchi and Marik had him in a head lock. Those two had become close in a strange way. Ryou was on the other side next to Yuugi looking happy and sad. All of us did. We seemed happy like we all had rested in peace. It felt that way. I wanted to cry. I felt Happy and sad at the time. Kaycie's eyes we're closed. Then something came out it sounded like she was singing quietly. It put a angelic heavenly feeling like we all had died. We we're just to happy in our weird group. We was all going home. To our home we had bought a house with our money combined so we all could live together.<p>

I held Yuugi close to me. "This all just seems to good. It feels like a dream." Yuugi nodded. "Dream of an Absolution. Right?" Yuugi looked up to me and it seemed that way. A Dream of an Absolution. Then I listened to Kaycie's singing she was singing what we we're saying. About a Dream of an Absolution. I didn't know how I should feel I didn't want to break the moment but I felt like I had to cause I was about to burst out crying like a stranger stole my giant lollipop. I decided to go through with the moment. Lost in the Music…

~The End~

* * *

><p>Kaycie: -crying tears of joy- That made me so sad! The mood was so sad yet happy! If I was Yami I would of died crying.<p>

Yami: -crying- I feel happy...YUUGI YOUR MINE!

Yuugi: Shouldn't I be saying that?

Yami: That only happened once you know that all the other times I-

Kaycie: HEY THIS IS RATED T NOT M!

Yami: -pouts- But you implied it!

Kaycie: I didn't put the scenes of it! Just the fact that you had a sore ass!

Yami: Wow you didn't have to be so blunt about it -blushes-

Kaycie: Also if you wanna know what the song that was supposed to be all orchestral that Ryou Yuugi and Jounouchi helped me play is actually made by someone called ArcanaAaron The Name what he calls it is Well basically the names of the 3 songs he clashed together. Nega Wisp Armor Phase 2. From Sonic Colors. Solaris Phase 2 From Sonic the Hedgehog Next Generation. Or Sonic '06 basically XD -shudders- That game was horrible. And Perfect Dark Gaia from Sonic Unleashed. So Basically. Instrumental Versions of Reach for the Stars. His World. and Endless Possibilities. and let me tell you its amazing.

Yami: I want to hear the actually thing -crosses his arms-

Yuugi: Me too! -jumps up and down-

Kaycie: Hai Hai! Okay! For those of you who want to hear the actual song its down below -points down-

.com/watch?v=VI18sDj_v9c&list=WL0AFAEE87CEE817D3&index=11&feature=plpp_video

If links don't work please tell me XD

ALSO REVIEW! 3


End file.
